


Date Night

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick is planning to propose to Ray, but the night doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> CUTE ENGAGED FIANCES MAKES ME WEAK <3 <3
> 
> (And I'll group all the domestic stuff together in a series soon.)

Ray took a deep breath as he exited his car and opened the front door to their house. He stepped in, and expected to find his boyfriend in the kitchen, normally where he always is after work.

 

“Mick?” He called out, setting his wallet and keys on the counter.

 

“I’m right here, babe.” Mick rounded the corner and Ray gasped at the sight of him. He was wearing his nicer clothing: a black button up shirt with several buttons left undone at the top, black jeans, his nicer boots, and a dress coat, unbuttoned, over his shirt.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Ray laughed, walking towards his partner and taking in the view.

 

“What? I can’t wear somethin’ nice for date night?” Mick smirked, pulling his partner in by the belt loops. Ray giggled as Mick leaned in to kiss his neck. “Now… Go get changed. We’ve gotta be there by six.”

 

“Alright.” He smiled back, pulling him in by the jaw for a short kiss. As he walked away, his hand drug against his jaw, leading his partner’s head towards his movement. Mick smiled, leaning against the wall. He reached into his pocket, rubbing his fingers across the small black box. He gulped. He was nervous as all get out.

 

\--

 

Mick and Ray entered the restaurant, sitting down, and soon after ordering their meals.

 

“So… What was the occasion? You never answered. You... Really don’t like this sorta thing.” Ray smiled, folding his arms and setting them down on the table.

 

“Well… I dunno. We don’t go out on ‘date’ dates very often. I just wanted to spend some time with you outside the house, is all.” Mick lied back, taking a swig of his drink. Ray squinted, curious. His suspicion was interrupted however, by their waiter coming by to bring them their food. She reached up and grabbed Mick’s; but, didn’t quite estimate the weight of her platter, causing it to fall.

 

“Augh!” Ray yelped as his meal was accidentally dumped straight onto his head. Luckily, the plate was cushioned by the baked sweet potato on his plate, saving his head from damage. Unfortunately, the rest of his food ended up all over his pristine white shirt, shoulders, and chest.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-- Let me--” She stuttered, grabbing his napkin from the table and attempting to wipe his shirt. “I’m so sorry sir, I’ll uh, have the--”

 

“It’s alright. Thank you. Could you bring me some more napkins?” He spoke evenly, keeping his voice low as to not cause a scene.

 

“A-Absolutely, sir.” She stuttered as she walked swiftly away.

 

“Wow, you handled that like a champ.” Mick smiled weakly, abstaining from eating his food until Ray had some food in front of him as well.

 

“I handle things for a living, Mick. I’m used to it.” Ray sighed, using the last clean quarter of his napkin to pick the potato from his hair. Mick got up with his napkin and coat, making sure Ray’s shoulders were clean before placing his coat on his partner’s shoulders. Ray smiled, sliding his arms into the sleeves and buttoning them up to cover some of the mess on his shirt.

 

Mick sat back down, taking a deep breath before clenching his fist under the table. This wouldn’t be where he proposed to him… But where?

 

\--

 

“Well that was… Interesting.” Ray gave a sarcastic smile at his partner before looking down at the ground. He smelled like yams… And he really just wanted to go home.

 

“I’m sorry babe.” Their arms were linked together as they walked down the street to their car, before Mick made a turn down a different street.

 

“M-Mick what are you doing? Our car is back--”

 

“Just trust me, Ray.” He smirked back, making Ray nervous. They walked down the street, Ray none the wiser to where they were headed. Just as they rounded another corner, the bottom fell out, causing a cascade of rain to pour on them. Ray groaned. Mick took a deep breath before taking his jacket from Ray’s shoulders and placing it on top of his partner’s head.

 

“Thanks… Now would you mind telling me where the hell we’re going?” Ray was getting very impatient and tired. He just wanted to go home and bathe.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. We’re here.” He smiled, the two facing a large abandoned building. Ray’s face fell even more as the rain continued to pour. “It’s what’s at the top that matters. C’mon.” Mick pulled Ray’s arm as they entered the building, the mechanics long forgotten. “It’s only a few flights.”

 

They climbed the stairs, dripping water on each one until they reached the top. When Ray stepped outside, it was still pouring the rain and there was nothing but an empty roof.

 

“Are you kidding me, Mick? You brought me all the way here-- reeking of potatoes and soaking wet to look at a damn rooftop? Please tell me this is a jo--”

 

“Look around, Haircut. Do you know where we are?” Mick stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling at his partner.

 

“No-- I don’t… Wait… Is this where Rip gathered us? Where we…”

 

“First met?” Mick smirked as he watched the gears begin to turn in Ray’s head. The rain continued to pour down in buckets, long since soaking the two.

 

“M-Mick… What is this?” He bit his lip, not wanting to get his hopes up. Mick walked over to his partner, placing his hands on his shoulders to brace himself.

 

“Well, I figured it would be the perfect place to…” He began to kneel, and Ray teared up. “Propose to you?” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the box.

 

“Oh my god. Mick, you just-- you,”

 

“Will you marry me, Raymond?” He opened the box to reveal two silver bands, one with a black outline of a flame, and the other, a black outline of an atom. Water caught on the soft material of the box, catching on the rings and making them gleam.

 

“Oh-- Yeah. Yes, please. I’d love to be your husband.” Ray began to cry happily, his tears mixing with the rain on his face. Mick had the biggest grin on his face as he pulled the fire-marked ring out and placed it on Ray’s finger.

 

“Same here.” Mick sighed, pulling out the atom ring and wearing it himself. Ray’s happy crying even got Mick to feeling that he was gonna cry too. Maybe.

 

Ray leaped forward onto Mick, kissing him hard and holding him close. Their kisses, mixed with the rain and several laughs was probably on the list as one of Mick’s favorite kisses. Right here, right now, he was _finally_ starting the rest of his life with the man he’s loved since the beginning.

 

Ray pulled back and smiled wide, making Mick smile too.

 

“We should… Get home.” Ray sighed, taking the--now soaked-- jacket off his head.

 

“Eager?” Mick smirked.

 

“Yeah, a little.” Ray sighed, “I want to go home and have sex with my fiance. Maybe in the shower.” Mick laughed darkly as he held Ray close and kissed him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
